All Was Well
by emilyjasmine
Summary: "It's good seeing you again Hermione.  I thought I never would and I would've regretted that terribly."  He told her looking her in the eye, he hadn't realised he'd said it 'til he saw her reaction.  Her eyes brightened ever so slightly.
1. the reunion

Sitting there in the Three Broomsticks again was a shock for Hermione. The last time she'd been here was when she was at Hogwarts laughing and joking with Harry, Ginny and Ron. This time though, she was trying to get over everything and figure out what had gone wrong. She was about to order another drink when she spotted him sat at the other side of the pub drinking the same as her. Maybe he too, was drowning his sorrows.

It's been 8 years since she last saw him. A lot has gone on during those 8 years. She started dating Ron; Ron surprised her a year later by asking for her hand. She accepted, she thought they were in love. The wedding was similar to Bill and Fleur's minus the Death Eater attack. A year later brought them their daughter, Courtney Camilla Weasley. She was exactly like Hermione with her long dark curly hair and dark, melted chocolate eyes with an intelligent brain. She was beautiful.

3 years after the birth of Courtney, Ron started to be out later and later, worrying Hermione. She tried to ignore it until she could no more.

She prefers to shy away from the memory of it but when she's alone and in deep thought it keeps coming back to her.

***Flashback***

She was stood by the door, ready to confront him. Courtney was at Harry and Ginny's. Hermione had explained everything to Ginny and Ginny had offered to look after Courtney for the night so she wouldn't be woken up during the shouting.

She looked at her watch. He was 2 hours late once again. She heard footsteps approaching and then the door opened slowly and Ron peaked around the door.

After noticing Hermione stood there he stood up straight.

"Hello honey, how come you're up so late?" He asked, not looking her straight in the eye.

"I've been waiting for you my dear," she replied, "I wanted to know why you're once again 2 hours late home!"

"I've been working," He told her, "Doing some overtime you know, so we can have more money for our little family."

"What a load of bollocks Ronald Bilius Weasley." She yelled, "I can't believe she was right." She added to herself.

"Who was right?" Ron asked getting nervous.

"A friend of mine who works near you has seen you flirting and kissing your new assistant but she refuses to tell me who this assistant is."

"You know that's not true Hermione darling. You're my only love. You and Courtney mean the world to me!" Ron pleaded.

"Courtney might but I don't, we haven't had time for just the two of us in months. I should've seen this coming. I thought you loved me Ron. I guess I was wrong!"

"Hermione, please," He begged getting down on his knees, "I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry Ron. I'll give you a couple of hours to pack tomorrow and I'll explain everything to Courtney when she's back from Ginny's."

Hermione went into their old bedroom and Ron started to follow.

"Don't bother coming in here," she shouted, she muttered a spell and pillows and a duvet appeared on the couch. "There's your bed. Don't be here when I wake!"

***Flashback ends***

That night had been horrible for Hermione. It was only a year ago. She hadn't been with anyone since; she couldn't bare it if her heart broke again.

She looked over to the other side of the pub and noticed that his drink was almost empty.

She collected herself and with her Gryffindor bravery got up and started towards his table.

Severus Snape wasn't paying attention to the sound of heals approaching until he heard them stop. He looked up and gasped.

"Miss Granger?" He asked, shocked.

"It's me professor," She replied, "Can I join you?"

"Course you can." He patted the seat next to him.

She muttered thanks and sat.

"So how are things with you?" He asked after ordering two more fire whiskeys.

"Well..." Hermione said and started revealing everything to this man. She felt so pleased that she could just speak to someone who wasn't involved.

She told him about her failed marriage, about her daughter, about her job and how she was still in touch with Ginny and Harry.

She was pleased that he commented about everything.

"Thanks for listening;" She told him, "I'm glad I can tell someone who's not involved."

"It's my pleasure. It's so good seeing you again Miss Gran-"

She cut him off.

"Hermione," she told him.

"It's good seeing you again Hermione. I thought I never would and I would've regretted that terribly." He told her looking her in the eye, he hadn't realised he'd said it 'til he saw her reaction. Her eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"So what's happened to you since we last met?" She asked she wanted to keep the conversations flowing.

"Well I'm still teaching at Hogwarts. That's really about it. Did you hear about Albus and Minerva getting engaged?"

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, two months ago. Their wedding is soon actually. You'll probably get a wedding invite."

That wasn't really a surprise, Hermione thought, she hoped they would get together before they both died.

The conversation changed. They talked about Courtney a lot and who she was like and what were her hobbies.

They talked about the students that Severus taught and how Hermione's work in the Law Enforcement Department went until they needed to get something off their chests.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something before we part tonight." He said and paused to wait for her reaction.

"Let me tell you something first. Please." She added.

"But-" He couldn't get anything out as she silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you Severus Snape. I need you to know that. I should have told you years ago. Well I guess I've said what I needed to. I'll be seeing you."

She got up to leave but Severus caught her hand and made her stay sitting then he captured her other one and held her hands in his.

"I love you too, Hermione. More than I thought I could ever love someone."

He didn't say anymore as she captured his lips in her own again.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Severus said when they broke for air.

"That's a good idea." She grabbed her bag and she Apparated them to her apartment in London.

As soon as they were there she cast a spell so that their clothes were gone and she led him to her bedroom her lips already attached to his sucking them slightly.

After an eventful night Hermione woke in the morning with the sound of deep sleep from next to her. Then the previous flushed back to her which made her smile.

She checked her clock at the side of her bed. It read 9:30. She sighed. She'd have to pick Courtney up from her parent's in an hour.

She heard Severus stir and looked over to him.

"Morning," he said and placed a short but romantic kiss on her lips.

"Morning to you too," she replied.

Severus then took her hands and looked her in the eye.

"If you regret last night, I will leave now."

"I don't want you to go anywhere Severus." Hermione told him and kissed him again. "I have to pick Courtney up from my parent's in an hour or so."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" He asked her.

"No. Not today. I need to explain to her first about you and us."

"Us?" Severus asked, "I like the sound of that."

They kissed again and got out of bed, dressed in silence and hand in hand made their way into Hermione's kitchen.

After breakfast Severus finally bid Hermione goodbye as she kept kissing him so he couldn't leave.

Half an hour later Hermione arrived outside her parent's house. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Mum?" She shouted.

"Through here, honey." Her mum replied.

She heard her mum's voice coming from the front room. Before she could even open the door Courtney was there shouting:

"Mummy!"

"Hey honey," Hermione said picking her up.

"You're looking extremely bright today Hermione love. What exactly did you get up to last night?" Her mother asked. She was a very intelligent woman was Jean Granger.

"Well I met up with an old friend I haven't seen in ages and well... umm you know... one thing led to another and well this morning I found him in my bed." Hermione told her mum trying not to laugh.

"Hermione..." Her mum began.

"Please Mum. Let me just live my life. I actually think this could go somewhere."

"Okay honey. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mum."

"Bye Gran!" Courtney added.

When Hermione and Courtney were home Courtney asked;

"Mummy, what's your new man's name?"

"I didn't realize you were listening sweetie, but his name's Severus. But don't go telling your dad about him. We're not really a couple yet."

"But you like him don't you?" Courtney asked again. She was very insightful just like her mother and grandmother before her even though she was only 6.

"Yes. Courts, I like him quite a lot."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"If you really want to honey, I don't see why not."

"What about when I get back from Dad's tomorrow?"

"Okay, it's a deal. He'll be here when you come back, okay?"

"Okay Mummy. I'll go sort out my stuff that I'm taking to Grandma and Granddad's."

"Do you want help?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Okay." Courtney replied.

They went into Courtney's room to pack. Most people thought the way Courtney went to her dad's was strange. But Hermione couldn't face seeing Ron again or his new girlfriend.

Courtney was sworn to secrecy about the identification of Ron's girlfriend all she mentioned was the she was getting very fat.

When it was time for Courtney to go to her father's, Hermione dropped her off at lunch time at Molly and Arthur's house so they could spend some time with her then Ron picked her up from their house at 6 then dropped her back there at Sunday lunch time. Hermione then went to pick her up at around 4.

It was quite complicated but it only happened once every 3 weeks. Courtney really didn't like her dad.

Once Hermione had dropped Courtney off, she Apparated to Hogsmead and made her way to Hogwarts' gate.

Then she paused trying to think of a way to get in. Then she remembered what Harry had told her years ago when Tonks save him from the train.

She thought of her happiest memory and realized it was of the night before when Severus told her he loved her and she cast 'Expecto Protronum!' which sent her otter to the headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was in his study with his soon-to-be-wife Minerva McGonagall arranging wedding plans when an otter floated in to his office.

_Albus, it's Hermione, I'm at the gate, could you let me in? I need to speak with Severus._

"I'll be back in a moment my love," Albus said to Minerva with a short sweet kiss.

"I'm coming with you dear. I haven't seen Hermione in years." She replied getting up herself.

They walked from Albus' study to the gate of Hogwarts hand in hand.

When Hermione saw them both approaching she became excited. She hadn't seen her old Head of House in years and she wanted to congratulate them both at the same time.

When Albus set the charms off the gate and let Hermione in he said:

"Hermione, it has been years."

"I know Albus. It's so good to be back. Congratulations, both of you, Severus told me about your engagement last night." She smiled at the memory of it.

"Thank you sweetie," Minerva replied.

After Albus set the charms back on the gate they walked back up the long drive of Hogwarts talking about what had happened in the years.

"I heard you and Ronald got married." Minerva said to Hermione.

"Yes, and then we got divorced." Hermione said trying to hold back sobs.

"Oh! The last I heard was that you were having a baby." Albus stated.

"Yes, she's called Courtney. But things didn't work out between Ron and me. He's found love in his new girlfriend." Hermione told them.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know. I don't see Ron anymore. When it comes to the time when Courtney sees her dad she goes to Arthur and Molly's first. I just cannot stand to see his face again after all the lies that have come from his mouth. Courtney doesn't like to talk about her either; she cannot stand her she says."

"I see." Albus commented. "Well we're glad you could come. It truly has been years. Is there a reason to why you wanted to see Severus? He was out last night and didn't get back till this morning. The man's still got it, it appears." Both he and Minerva let out a chuckle.

"Umm... I don't know whether he'll tell you this but Severus spent last night at my apartment." Hermione said trying not to blush.

"Well... that's actually quite cute. He told Albus that he's had a crush on you since you turned of age." Minerva told her.

By this time they were at the Grand staircase.

"Thanks, well I'd best go this way. I'll see you before I leave. Is that okay?" Hermione asked.

"That's perfect." Albus said and he and Minerva went back up to his study to sort out more wedding plans or to have a good chinwag at what they'd just found out.

Hermione felt so strange. It had been years since she had been in Hogwarts. Everywhere seemed to quiet. But students should be here, it's May. Then she realized. Everyone should be revising for their exams.

She made her way down to the dungeons, to where Severus' office was, to where she had spent her years of crushing on him.

She held her breath in front of the door and knocked.

"Enter!" A voice boomed from inside.

She released the air from her lungs and walked in.

"Hermione, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Severus told her and walked to meet her in the middle of his spacious office. He took her hands in his and kissed her forehead, nose and then a passions kiss on her lips.

"I made a deal with Courtney," Hermione told him when they broke.

"Do tell honey." Severus told her and took her through to his private chambers.

Hermione explained about what her mother had said and told him about what she had arranged with Courtney.

They didn't really talk for the rest of the night as they spent it in a very heated passion.

In the next morning when they woke Severus had something he wished to ask Hermione.

"Hermione, my love?"

"What is it?" She asked turning to face him in his large bed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will!" She replied and kissed him again.

It was Sunday morning and Severus usually enjoyed a walk around the lake to relax him.

"Honey, would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked after they'd got dressed.

"That would be nice," She replied.

They walked through the castle hand in hand and got many gasps from students but they didn't care. They sat down half way through the walk.

"So Courtney wants to meet me, huh?" He asked after kissing her once more.

"Yeah, she's actually excited." She replied. Severus was playing with a strand of her hair.

"Would you like me to come with you to pick her up from Arthur's?" He asked again.

"If you'd like to."

"I would like that. Then we could tell them about us." They kissed again but were interrupted by some 3rd year Slytherins.

"I feel sorry for you love, kissing him and all." They taunted.

"Get out of my sight. 100 points off Slytherin. EACH!" He yelled at him.

"But Sir, that's not fair!"

"I said get out of my sight. I'm a teacher. I can do what I want." He told them. He then turned his head and began to kiss Hermione with even more passion. He sucked on her bottom lip for a moment. They 3rd years go so disgusted that they actually ran off.

Hermione started giggling once they were out of sight. "Well that was unexpected." She said and began laughing again.

"Hmm it was. Why don't we go to yours?" He asked.

"Okay, but I said I'd say bye to Albus and Minerva first."

"Okay then." They kissed once more then walked hand in hand up to the Headmasters' study.

It was only a short conversation. Albus thought they were cute together and Minerva was just happy to see them both happy.

Once back at Hermione's apartment, it was almost time to pick up Courtney.

Hermione made them both a cup of coffee and they sat down around Hermione's small kitchen table.

"I can't believe you're going to meet my daughter." Hermione said.

"I just can't wait to meet her. She sound's amazing. Just like her mother." He told her and kissed her again.

"Let's go then." Hermione told him and they got up and hand in hand Apparated to The Burrow.

Hermione knocked on the door and kept Severus in full view. Molly was the one who answered the door and gasped when she saw Severus.

"Mum, what is it?" Said Ginny's voice from further in the Burrow but when her mum didn't reply she came rushing to the door. "Oh!" She stated when she saw Severus.

"Hey guys. Where's Courtney?" Hermione asked trying to break the ice.

"She's not back yet. Would you like to come in love?" Molly asked when she got over the shock.

"Thanks Molly. But what do you mean she's not back yet? It's 3:30!"

"Calm down Hermione, love. She'll be back soon." Severus said trying to comfort her.

"Sorry." She said to them.

"Ron took her to meet his girlfriend's parents. He rang to tell us she'd be back around 5."

"He WHAT!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, come one he's been with her for ages. He's going to introduce her to Lavender's parents at some time. Oh fuck!" Harry cried. He'd told her the secret girlfriend.

"What? Lavender?" Hermione sobbed and Apparated home forgetting that she'd brought Severus with her.

There was silence for a moment. Molly had given Harry daggers but Ginny wanted to make things right so she said:

"Harry talk to Severus. I'm off to go see if Hermione is okay. I'll see you later honey." She added to Harry and gave him a kiss before Apparating to Hermione's apartment.

Harry wanted to break the ice so he said:

"So Severus, when did you and Hermione get together?"

"Today actually. It's all happened very quickly but I honestly do love her. I've loved her since she was at Hogwarts to be honest." He told him truthfully.

"Wow!" Harry said. He was so shocked.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to go check on Hermione." Severus said and parted without a reaction.

Ginny had Apparated to Hermione's apartment and had found her sat on the sofa crying. Ginny made her way over and sat next to Hermione and put her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetie, it's okay." Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"I... j-just c-c-can't believe it's L-L-L-Lavender. A-a-after everything we...we've been through," Hermione sobbed.

"It's okay. You've both moved on. I know you and Severus will be happy. Harry and I are so happy for you."

Then a quiet pop distracted them from their convocation.

Severus then ran to where Hermione was sat.

"Hermione, my angel, it's okay." He told her kissing her.

"I'm sorry about that." She told him kissing him back.

"I'll leave you two alone. Would you like me to drop Courtney off here when Ron arrives with her?" Ginny asked.

"That'd be lovely Gin. Thanks." Hermione replied. No more words came from Hermione because Severus lips stopped them from coming out.

Hermione and Severus were locked in an embrace for quite a long time. The only time they broke apart (except for air) was when there was a knock on the door.

Hermione got up to answer it but Severus went with her. He refused to let go of her. So when Hermione opened the door with one hand, the other hand was taken by Severus'.

There was no shock to who was behind the door.

"Mummy!" Courtney cried when she saw Hermione. "You must be Severus." She said taking in his protection of her mother.

"Hey honey. Thanks for bringing her Gin." Hermione added to Ginny.

"No problem honey, anyways, I'd better get off. Harry'll start worrying." Ginny said. She gave Courtney and Hermione a hug and Disapparated.

"It's nice to meet you Courtney." Severus said.

"You too." Courtney replied and grinned showing her small bright white teeth.

Hermione took both of their hands sat on the sofa and pulled Courtney onto her knee.

"My mummy loves you." Courtney said as casually as if she was commenting on the weather.

"And, I love your mum as well." Severus replied.

"Then I love you. I love everyone that loves my mummy." Courtney said.

"Aww," Hermione and Severus said in synchronisation.

Hermione was just so glad that Courtney approved of Severus.


	2. the meeing

Hermione and Severus had been dating for 5 months now. They were truly in love.

Courtney was so happy seeing her mum so happy for such a long time. She even calls Severus 'dad' now. She hardly sees her real dad. He annoys her. His girlfriend annoys her even more, it's unbelievable. She was extremely fat now.

If it was something important to why she was fat Courtney was sure her 'dad' would tell her.

Ron didn't know though, that when Courtney was at home with her mum and Severus, she called her actual father Ron because he infuriated her so much.

They were going to go to Diagon Alley today. They needed more potion ingredients and both Hermione and Courtney wanted new books (Courtney had inherited her mother's love of books). Hermione wanted to buy a new cat too. She's missed Crookshanks since he died.

It was a cold Sunday morning so the small family were wrapped up warm and all were stood around the fire place.

"Right I'll go first so I'll see you two in a minute," Severus told them. Even though he knew he'd see them in two minutes, he still gave each one of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

As Severus said, it only took the other two a minute to get there. He was glad as ever that they made it to the right gate.

"Right, where too first?" Severus asked, taking his favourite girls' hands.

"Hmm," Hermione replied, "Let's get you're potions things first, they'll be the lightest."

"Mummy, I want my books!" Courtney cried.

"It's okay honey, we'll get you your books, just later on," Severus told her.

"Okay Dad." Courtney agreed and took her mother's hand and started skipping down the cobbles.

If Severus had it his way he'd spend most of his life in the Apothecary. He loved the smell and the beauty behind all the interesting ingredients.

Hermione thought the smell was disgusting but found everything just as interesting as her lover.

They only reason that they went out of the shop was because of Courtney, she had no patience in the interests of potion ingredients, she just wanted her books to learn the spells that she would perform in 5 years time.

They were on their way to Flourish and Blotts when it happened. Severus had just paused to look at the window of the Madam Malkin's and Hermione didn't notice so she carried on talking avidly to Courtney who suddenly looked up to look into the face of her father.

Ronald Weasley wasn't looking at his 6 year old daughter, oh no, he was starting at his ex-wife.

"Hermione?" He gasped.

"Oh, Ron, it's you." She replied, "Well I'm busy shopping with my family, so if you'll excuse me." She added and started to carry on walking but he grabbed onto her so she couldn't pass.

"Family?" He asked her.

"Yes, my daughter, and my boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?" Ron pushed. That was the first time she'd noticed that Severus wasn't next to her.

She turned round and saw him a few shops back admiring a new set of robes in Madam Malkin's.

"Sev," She called. He looked up to his name and walked over to where she stood and took her hand. His stance over said it all and it was a lot for Ron to take in.

"YOU!" Ron screamed. "You're Hermione's boyfriend?" Ron scoffed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"Yes I am Ronald. Do you have a problem with that?" Severus questioned.

"Well, aren't you a pervert!" Ron cried. "You're pretending to love an innocent woman and trying to take my daughter away from me!"

"What on earth are you talking about? I love Hermione. I love Courtney too as if she was my own daughter!" Severus shouted. He was getting angry now. "You were the one who cheated on Hermione. You were the one that pushed her love away. But yet you're shouting at me!"

"You don't know anything about what's happened." Ron accused.

"Yes I do. I listen to Hermione. I've taken in everything she's ever said!"

"You don't even know what love is. You old BAT!" Ron cried.

"I know what it is more than you. This is my family."

"How? She doesn't even have a ring around her finger."

"Well that leads me to what I was planning to do tonight."

Severus turned his back on Ronald and pulled a small box out of his deep pocket.

"I've been carrying this round for a week now, trying to find the right moment." Severus whispered to Hermione, "I think this will prove that I love you."

"You don't have to do this because he's saying yet more lies." Hermione murmured to him.

Courtney was taking in the conversation but staying quiet. She didn't want to be involved.

"I want to do this Hermione." Severus told her and got down on one knee.

Behind him, he heard Ron gasp but he didn't care.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all of my heart. You've brought be back to life over these few month. You and Courts are my world. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Severus asked.

"Of course I will." Hermione replied and Severus slid the golden ring onto her third finger, where it will stay for the foreseeable future.

"You're going to be my dad officially?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, I am." Severus told her.

"I'm glad about that." Courtney told him and he picked her up.

Ron was still in shock. But that ended when footsteps approached and Courtney groaned.

Ron turned his head to where Courtney was looking and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. Lavender Brown.

"Hey honey. Where've you been?" Lavender asked.

"Umm..." Ron started and looked to where Hermione and Severus stood hand in hand with Courtney in his arms.

"Hermione Granger? Is that seriously you? Oh, and Professor Snape, fancy seeing you here." Lavender greeted them.

"Lavender." Hermione replied.

"What? What's happened?" She asked and looked to Ron for an explanation.

"Well I've just watched my ex-wife get engaged to our old Potion's master." Ron announced.

"Oh, my." Lavender gasped, "Well congratulations." Lavender told them and smiled.

"Thanks Lavender. Congratulations yourself." Hermione said nodding towards Lavender's stomach. She now realized what Courtney meant when she said Lavender was getting fat. She was pregnant.

"Thanks. I'm due any day now." She said and absentmindedly patted her belly.

"You're _okay_ with this?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Yes. It's nothing to do with us who Hermione is with and look at her, she looks so happy, don't you think?" Lavender reasoned with him.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He turned to the others, "Hermione, Severus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"I understand, Ronald." Severus told him.

"Daddy, Mummy. I want you to be friends. I'm fed up of being in between you both. You're my parents and I love you both. Please." Courtney begged her parents.

They both couldn't resist their little girl.

"We'll try baby. That's all we can say." Ron told her.

"Yeah honey we will." Hermione agreed.

"Well, we'd better get off. We've got baby clothes shopping to do." Lavender told them.

After giving Hermione and Courtney a hug Lavender took Ron's hand and led him to Madam Malkin's.

Once Severus, Hermione and Courtney were back at their apartment Hermione said:

"Well that was a strange day."

"I know, honey." Severus said and kissed her.

"I'm just glad everything's sorted." Courtney added.

A month later Hermione and Severus were wed and Lavender was one of Hermione's bridesmaids along with Ginny.

The relationship between Lavender and Hermione since the meeting in Diagon Alley, they've become seriously close.

Lavender gave birth to her and Ron's twins. They named them Amelia and Aidan.

A year after that came the birth of Hermione and Severus' little boy Tyson Thomas. He looked a mixture of Hermione and Severus. It was obvious that he was theirs.

He had thick black hair and Hermione's dark brown eyes, just like Courtney.

Courtney spent every weekend with her dad and Lavender now. The relationship between them had got much better because she knew now that her parents were friends again. How she thought it should be.

She was a great big sister to Amelia and Aidan. And to Tyson too.


	3. the epilogue

25 years later

It's the day of the wedding of Tyson Thomas Snape and Lily Luna Potter.

The ceremony was taking place in the gardens of the Potter house hold. Harry and Severus we now very close friends due to their children's relationship.

Harry wasn't sure about it as first because he thought Tyson was going to be like his father in his youth but then he found out that, that wasn't the case. Tyson was very much like his mother with a very kind heart and intelligence. He was a brave boy just like his father and that came in handy when Lily got into a bit of trouble.

Harry and Ginny were very happy that their daughter was marrying such a lovely young man.

Courtney was also present at the wedding. She and Tyson were very close siblings. Tyson was going to be god father of the baby she was carrying. She was 7 months pregnant with what she was told was a little baby girl.

She and her husband Garrett Longbottom (son of Neville and Hannah) have been married for 5 years. They'd already had a little boy who was named George. This baby was to be called Miley.

How are Severus and Hermione you may ask? Well they are as in love as ever and are so proud of what their children have done and are both happy to be grandparents.

Hermione has never regretted anything that's ever happened between them.

All was well.


End file.
